dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Tipton
|birthplace = Austin, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 2008-present |status = Active }}Alexis Tipton (born August 11, 1989) is an American voice actress working for FUNimation Entertainment. She's known for voicing Mizuki Himeji in Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts, Inori Yuzuriha in Guilty Crown, Julia Crichton in Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos, Emi Kizaki in Linebarrels of Iron, Anya Hepburn in Soul Eater NOT!, Moka Akashiya in Rosario + Vampire, Saya Kisaragi in Blood-C, and Kurumi Tokisaki in Date A Live. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Karen (ep. 60), Kaede Kuriko (ep. 66), Beauty (ep. 72), Additional Voices *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Oho (Blu-Ray Remaster) *''B't X'' (1996) - Maria (ep. 14) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Merle (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Fukuro, Littonto (eps. 208 & 219), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Boy (ep. 39), Shizuru Toyonaga (ep. 39), Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Queen Victoria, Jill (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Moka Akashiya *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Moka Akashiya *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Millianna, Galuna Demon (eps. 13-18), Townsfolk (ep. 15), Magnolia Girl (ep. 19), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 74) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Charlotte E. Firobisher *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Yuki Saegusa *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Young Kuranosuke Koibuchi, Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Moe Wakabe *''Gosick'' (2011) - Garnier's Secretary (eps. 9-10), Additional Voices *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Ami Nekota *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Hayakawa, Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Mina Carolina *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Erasa, Gotenks, West Supreme Kai (ep. 157) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Mina Carolina, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Trunks, Gotenks (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Noa Takigawa, Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Mei Hatsume, Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Mikako *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Mariella, Leopold Vermillion (Young), Mother A (ep. 31), Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Charlotte *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Witch (ep. 7), Walkyrie Member D (eps. 38-39), Additional Voices *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Nao (ep. 4) *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Ruby Moon/Nakuru Akizuki *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - 9'δ *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 9a) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Sōko *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Trunks Video Game Dubbing *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Pascal *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Trunks, Gotenks Voice Director *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (ep. 19) External Links *Alexis Tipton at the Internet Movie Database *Alexis Tipton at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios